totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Player Game
Two-Player Game is the 8th song featured in Total Drama Student Ambitions. The song is sung in A Gamer's Dream Life and sung by Donavan and Cody as the two sings about their not cool enough until college. Lyrics Donavan: Apocalypse of the Damned! Cody: Level Nine! Both: The Cafetorium! Find the bad guy, push him aside Then move on forward with your friend at your side It's a two-player game, so when they make an attack You know you got a brother, gonna have your back Then you stay on track and-- Ah! Remain on course And if they give you a smack, you-- Gah! You use your force! And if you leave your brother behind, it's lame 'Cause it's an effed-up world But it's a two-player game! Hey! Donavan: Dude, you are cooler than a vintage cassette It's just that no one else but me thinks that yet You're just a nothing in this high school scheme But it's no big, 'cause you and I are a team We like out-of-print games Retro skates Got a Pac-Man tattoo Nobody here appreciates But soon we'll be together where they do Cause guys like us are cool in college Cool in college, this I know Guys like us are cool in college We rule in college, listen bro High school is hell, but we navigate it well Cause what we do, is we make it a two-player game Both: Zombie! Watch out! Ah! Wah! Ugh Cody: As losers, we have fought together for years Both Nintendo, zombies and our popular peers Now we're stuck on a level, and I wanna move on Donavan: Just wait two years whereupon You'll realize Guys like us are Both: Cool in college Cool in college, won't be lame Cody: Dude, I know, I get it Both: Guys like us are cool in college Cody: But we're not in college Donavan: All the same High school is whack, but we have each other's back It's me and you Both: We make it a two-player game Gah! Oh! Zombie! Cody's dad: Hello? Both: Blood! Cody's dad: Son? Both: Claws! Cody's dad: Cody! Both: Pause.. Cody: You know that you are my favorite person That doesn't mean that I can't still dream '' Donavan: ''Is it really true? I'm your favowite person? '' Cody: ''Yeah, we're never not gonna be a team High school is shit, and you gotta help me conquer it It's just what we do '' Both: ''We make it a two-player game! Find the bad guy push him aside! Then move on forward with your friend at your side! It's a two-player game, so when they make an attack You know you got a brother, gonna have your back Then you stay on track and-- Ah! Remain on course And if they give you a smack, you-- Gah! You use your force! And if you leave your brother behind, it's lame 'Cause it's an effed-up world But it's a two-player game! Hey! Two-player game Two-player game He-e-ey! Trivia General * The song 'Two-Player Game' is actually a song from the musical 'Be More Chill', sung by George Salazar and Will Connolly. Gallery Category:Songs